


He was not interested in the death of the borrower(Google Translate for Death Note no Kira Lawlight)

by Obsidian_Bandit



Series: Pride Week(In pride month) 2019 [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: There is no Kira or Death Note, and one day as L was heading to his favorite bakery he bumps into a well-dressed brunette boy that he can't help but find attractive.





	He was not interested in the death of the borrower(Google Translate for Death Note no Kira Lawlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Google Translate title! This will be the last post for my Pride Week thing, I'm thinking I might do this next year though. Enjoy.

L was in a great rush, as Watari had just informed him his favorite bakery was having an incredible sale, and that many people were already there taking advantage of it. He could only hope there would be at least a few pastries left for him by the time he arrived. The sun was still high in the sky, so he knew there was hope for him yet.

At the same time, Light Yagami was rushing down the streets with some papers his father had forgotten for his work. Neither Light nor L were paying much attention as to where they were headed, both were in such a hurry to get where they needed to go, that it was no surprise when they ended up crashing into one another.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!” Light apologized hurriedly after he’d bumped into L, trying his best to grab his papers before they blew away even though the wind wasn't very strong that day.

“No, I'm sorry as well.” L replied, staring at Light intensely before reaching out to help him grab the papers. As he did this he couldn't help but think that the brunette in front of him looked oddly attractive. He lightly shook his head to clear the thought from his head, dismissing it as nothing more than a thought due to the lack of sugar in his system.

“Hm?” L hummed in confusion as he realized what the papers were. “You work in the police force?”

“What…” Light looked at L, surprise clearly painted across his face before he realized what had made L think he might be a member of the police force. “Ah, no I'm not. My father is Soichiro Yagami, he works in the police.”

Nodding, L handed Light the final paper, feeling familiarity in the name Light had uttered. 

"Soichiro Yagami! The police officer, I've heard of him, yes." L muttered a tad loudly once he made the connection. 

"D-do you also work for the police?" Light stammered, clearly surprised that L knew who his father was. 

"Not exactly." L explained.

As Light nodded, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he hurriedly pulled it out to see who was calling.

"Hello, this is Light," Light nervously spoke into the phone.

"Light, this your father. It turns out I don't need the files after all, I got mixed up, so you don't have to bother bringing them over. Thank you for the help though, goodbye." Soichiro spoke quickly, leading Light to believe he was currently in a meeting. 

Closing his phone he was greatly surprised when he turned around to see L still crouching there, idly dragging a finger over his lips.

"Do… do you have somewhere you need to be?" Light asked cautiously, not wanting to keep the stranger if he had somewhere to be.

"No." L was pondering some facts, like how Light didn't seem the least bit concerned about his appearance. L knew he wasn't the most attractive person around, in fact, he was well aware many saw his appearance as atrocious. It made even less sense given how attractive Light was.

“Um… in that case, mind if I treat you to some coffee?” Light offered, eyes shining hopefully, and L didn’t think he could have said no if he wanted.

Almost immediately after L nodded lightly, assuming almost everything in the bakery would have been gone now, and he wanted to learn more about this handsome stranger, Light rose from where he crouched with his fathers' papers, grabbed L’s hand and started to rush off towards his favorite cafe.

Stunned to silence, L tried his best to keep up with the ecstatic teenager, despite his lack of athleticism. And on the inside Light was extremely excited to be able to hang out with L, he seemed so interesting and on top of that Light couldn't help but think he was cute. Unlike L, Light didn't really try to deny this fact, since he'd known for a while now that he was probably either pan or bi, maybe even completely gay.

"By the way, what would your name be?" L asked as Light ran on.

"Light Yagami." Light replied kindly, slowing down a tad when he noticed how fast he was going. "Yours?"

L opened his mouth to answer, then stopped himself before he did. What alias should he use, should he even use one? Light could have been lying but at the same time… L hoped to the heavens above his deductive skills wouldn't fail him now, or he'd be royally fucked. 

"L Lawliet," L spoke quietly as if he didn't want to be heard, which certainly didn't go unnoticed by Light, who already knew who the great detective L was and why he had paused to decide what to say.

"We're here!" Light announces after a while of silence when they finally arrive at the cafe. The relief in his voice is clear, he'd never remembered it taking so long to get to the cafe, and L wanted to kick himself for finding even that slightly attractive. 

Humming slightly in response, they walked into the cafe, and Light got them a seat in one of the more secluded areas, not that any of them really weren't, and they ordered their drinks. L also ordered and an almost frighteningly large amount of creamer, but Light decided not to think too much of it, instead deciding to attempt to strike up a friendly conversation.

"What type of work do you do?" Light asked, hoping this small question could spiral into a long string of questions that would then bring the two of them closer.

L looked at Light in confusion, as if it made absolutely no sense to ask him what type of work he did. "Detective." He finally settled for.

"That's so cool, what kind of cases do you do?" Light tried to seem as interested as possible, hoping L would take the hint and try to help him in keeping a steady conversation.

"Nothing particular." Was the reply, and Light had never felt more desperate to find a conversation topic then he did now.

"Um…" Light searches desperately for something to say, anything that could elicit some sort of conversation from the raven-haired boy across from him. "Ah! Why did you order so much creamer?"

"Sugar helps me concentrate and stay awake longer." As simple of a reply as L could give.

Tapping his feet helplessly under the table, Light tried not to show how hard he was trying on his face.

"I like you!" He spoke a tad on the loud side when he couldn't think of anything else. Light immediately regretted saying those words out loud, as even if they did lead to a conversation, it was not one Light wanted to have here of all places.

L looked at Light intensely for a second, and Light resolved not to back down, to face the fact he'd just confessed in the worst way possible since it wasn't like he could take it back.

"I like you as well." Was the answer he got, and Light could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as his entire body burned.

"Wait, really?" Light was in such disbelief. "You love me?"

"Yes, that is what I said." L nodded, his expression serious yet blushing, and thinking about it only made Light blush even more.

"Y-yay." Light stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

"So, want to go out on a date?" L asked, his blush increasing tenfold, and as Light's lungs and throat felt as though they were collapsing, he answered in the form of a nod, swift but bashful and earnest all the same.

L had planned to go to his favorite bakery and pick up some sweet pastries, but he'd instead run into a handsome brunette boy and gained something even sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
